


Shiro’s Five Disastrous Dates + The One That Works Out

by Spaceflowerprincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith Is A Little Shit, M/M, No Angst, Sappy Ending, and they were ROOMMATES, how idk they just are, shiro is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceflowerprincess/pseuds/Spaceflowerprincess
Summary: Shiro goes on five dates. They are kind of disasters. The one non-date he goes on works out pretty damn well.





	Shiro’s Five Disastrous Dates + The One That Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> So ages in this are pretty vague only that Shiro is older than a college student. He lost his arm and is back from the army and adjusting to live. Cuz this is all fluff. Also I outlined this on tumblr months ago. I might link it if tumblr doesn't die.

 

The first date wasn’t exactly Shiro’s idea. Not in the slightest. Okay well maybe he had gotten pushed into making an online dating profile while kind of drunk when some of the guys in his old unit came to visit him. He made a half-assed profile and matched up with a freaking professor. That had to have some merit right? He was desirable enough so that this physics professor wanted to try and date him. There was no way this could go badly.

Wrong. 

He was so wrong. 

He should have known by the downpour on the way to the cafe. It was sheet of rain like he hadn’t seen in so long. He had his black rain coat with him but his umbrella was turned inside out and definitely hopeless before he even boarded the bus. When he arrived, the other man was sitting at the table stirring his drink. Shiro went to order before -Slav? Was that his name- noticed what a disaster he was. The professor was in a stylish black turtleneck engrossed in what looked like some sort of ritual with the sugar and creamer. 

“Uh.. Hi,” Shiro set his cup on the table and waved a little. “I’m Takashi, but call me Shiro.”

The other man hummed, “You are late, what color are your socks?”

Really that should have been his first sign. 

“White?” Honestly Shiro’s socks were wet and it had been a while since his sock were anything other than black, white, or a faded grey. Maybe he needed more colorful socks. With dragons on them. 

The rest of the date was downhill from there Slav never let him get a word in edgewise and keep talking about theoretical physics and conspiracy theories. Keith might have enjoyed the conspiracy theory part but Shiro didn’t have a good time. When he left he could have swore the other man tried to cop a feel. Shiro could have been more grateful to get home to his nice dry, quite, apartment. 

After showering and recovering from the stressful personal interaction Shiro was grateful when his roommate came home with leftovers.

“Date that bad?”

“I am deleting my profile, the man was neurotic.”

“Probably a good choice, I’ve heard that site isn’t great at matching people.”

“Thanks for dinner.”

“No problem.”

**xXx**

A few weeks later Shiro decided it maybe wasn’t the worst thing in the world to try to go out and meet people. Instead of an online profile he tried and app this time.  To his surprise he found an old highschool friend in the area.

**Shiro:** Matt  _ Holt? _

**Matt:** Well damn. 

**Matt:** Hello Shiro.

**Matt:** It’s been years.

**Matt:** Your pictures are  👌

**Matt:** We should meet up. 

**Shiro:** Yeah. That sounds great what time/day works for you?

**Matt:** Are you busy this weekend? 

**Shiro:** Does friday work?

**Matt:** Yeet.

 

When Friday night rolled around Shiro’s roommate was out of town and the apartment was clean and he probably had bought way too many condoms. Better safe than sorry right? Its not like he was expecting but it was good to be prepared.

Matt showed up at Shiro’s door with a cocky grin he hadn’t had four years ago. 

“I got the good stuff,” he lifts the six pack and flashed _Killbot Phantasm_ four and five.

Shiro hadn’t been this bad with words since early high school when he thought he was straight. Matt had really grown into himself. His hair was much longer and tied back in a low ponytail and look much more confident than the scrawny mathlete Shiro remembered from high school.

“Come in.” Shiro managed through his dry mouth. 

Matt let out a low whistle appreciating the apartment. It was a lot more grown up than the NASA posters that Shiro had decorated his childhood room with, “ It’s a nice place.”

“Thanks, do you want-” he couldn’t offer the other man a drink the other man had brought beer. “- nachos?”

Matt’s grin was like sunshine. “Oh thank god you aren’t stuffy yet. You remember Nyma and Rolo? They are like on their way to becoming regular soccer parents. It’s horrifying.” Matt kicks back on the couch.

“So that's a yes?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Okay I just have to go... make them. Can you set us up?” Shiro says. Matt wave him off into the kitchen with a laugh and a mutter about some disaster. 

 

Okay to be honest Shiro hadn’t really played video games since before he lost his right arm. This maybe wasn’t the best plan. Matt chuckles as Shiro tried to figure out the best way to play with his left hand. 

“Okay maybe we didn’t think this through.” Shiro throws the controller down in frustration and run a hand through his hair. 

Matt movers closer and places a hand on his shoulder, “You are still adjust right? Civilian life is different isn’t it.”

Shiro sighs.

“Dad has PTSD still. He doesn’t do well with small spaces still. He hates the city.”

“It’s just a video game. I should be-”

“Hey- Hey none of that,” Matts hand is on his thigh and he is looking in to warm hazel eyes, “Yeah it’s sucks that most things are two handed, but you’ll get through it. You never gave up in high school, and you are a hell of a lot stronger than that dweeby sixteen year old.”

“Why are you so good at this?” Shiro could feel him self coming down from the fit of anger he felt welling up in him. 

“Years and years of practice. Oh and when Dad wasn’t home I was the one who had to escalate Mom and Katie.  fights.” Matt’s easy smile was a beautiful thing to have this close. Shiro leaned forward and framed Matt’s face with his hand. Matt's hand travel from shiro’s tight to his stomach. The first kiss was good, but it could be better. Yeah maybe tongue was the way to go?

“Is this a thing now?” Keith’s voice interrupted the two of them.

Matt pulled away from Shiro’s body and stared at the goddamn menace that was Shiro’s brother. What the fuck was Keith doing here? 

“Don’t live on campus?” Shiro asked.

“Should I go?” Matt looked between the two.

“Nah, it’s a sibling movie night. I heard you had booze.” And there was Pidge. This date was a disaster.

“How the hell did you know where we were?”

Pidge raised their eyebrow at them, “Do you really want to know.” 

Matts cheeks were bright red. 

“So like are you and Matt a thing?” Keith demanded again, “Cuz the two of you were always a recipe for disaster.”

“I er-” Shiro looked at Matt.

“Shiro you are fantastic but uh. Kissing you  just felt so _ wrong. _ ” Matt said.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

“Great we are watching  _ Barbie Killer Three Thousand, _ “ Pidge plopped down between them and Keith sat on the floor.

An hour after the start of quite possible the worst movie Pidge was sleeping in Matt’s lap.

“They hacked your tinder,” Keith pipes up.

Matt groans, “I should have insisted Mom left them at the hospital.”

“They just wanted some blackmail and then they saw you two were back in contact. I’m glad you two are friends again. Shiro is too much of a shut in.”

Shiro kicked Keith, “You brat.”

“You insisted I needed friends in high school. This is payback.” Keith’s grin is  adorable. His little brother has always been a little shit. 

“Also, I am rushing a fraternity, this summer. Beta Omicron Mu.” 

Well that was new. There had to be more to that story than Keith was letting on.

**xXx**

Shiro was floored when his little brother invited him to the Fraternity party in October. He had no idea what to expect. The idea of Keith willing becoming a part of any organization was a wild thought. He didn’t turn down the offer to meet the brothers at a party. A frat party. 

Shiro chose not to think too hard on this detail he might get a headache.

He was possibly the oldest person at the party. 

God he was getting old. 

“Keith what the hell?” Shiro fought the urge to drag his brother out of the party by force, “Did you join a cult?”

Keith laughed, “No, okay I get that vibe but they are good guys, let me introduce you to the pledge daddy.”

“Keith,” Shiro growled.

“Kolivan is cool. I promise. You’ll like him.”

“The Pledge what?”

That little shit grinned, “Pledge Daddy!” Keith waved at an impressively sized guy with a braid down draped to the side and a scare as impressive as Shiro’s down the left side of his face.

“Keith,” The man greeted.

“Kolivan, this is my brother Shiro. Tell him you guys are cool.” Keith reminded him of an over excited puppy. Maybe this organization was good for him?

“We are cool,” Kolivan dead panned at Shiro and then turned to Keith, “I believe your pledge brothers are looking for you, something about a betting pool. Don’t do anything illegal.” Keith flushed and got lost in the crowd.

“So uh…” Shiro had no idea what he was doing.

“Keith is doing well with in the fraternity, though he doesn’t always listen.”

Shiro shrugged, “He’s always been stubborn.”

Kolivan snorts, “That’s a good word for him.”

“You, my good sir do not have a drink in your hand and are unattended by your date,” another brother brings Shiro a red solo cup. Shiro takes it. It looks like just beer. This one has a white mohawk. Keith just had to find the group of people with weird hair choices than his mullet.

“Ulaz,” Kolivan nods at him and then walks away.

“Yeah he is pretty stiff sometimes. He’s worried about the pledge class want to make sure we have no bad eggs,” Ulaz takes a sip of his beer. 

“That’s good I suppose,” Shiro stares at his cup. All the parties he went to in college were serve yourself.

“It’s just bud light, I was getting it for Antonk, but he seems to have disappeared. I didn’t do anything to it I promise. I’ll even take a sip if you don’t trust me,” Ulaz says.

“Oh no, it’s not that it’s just a lot to take in.”

“I take it you haven’t partied with the Brothers of Marmora before have you?” Ulaz grins at him, “Yeah you looked pretty new to this, come with me.”

Shiro is following the other man towards a room with loud music. He takes a moment to appreciate Ulaz’s shapely ass. Dancing he can do. 

Ulaz turns to kiss him, and Shiro is not complaining. This is more action than he has gotten in years. Except for that one time on the couch with Matt. They had tried to forget that since then. Eventually it was less dancing and more grinding. Shiro was extremely grateful when Ulaz lead him upstairs to a bedroom, and Shiro discovered not only was this guy smooth but he was prepared as well.

 

Waking up hungover hadn’t happened to Shiro in… well too long. His front was pressed up against a warm back, white hair was in his face and for once it wasn’t his bangs. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. The room was fairly clean. Quite a few medical posters were hung around the room as well as some for bands Shiro vaguely recognized from Keith’s punk phase. Biology books were stacked haphazardly on the desk. Some Greek stuff was scattered throughout.

The other man -Ulaz rolled over. “You are up I see.”

“Yeah.” Shiro said. His stomach squirmed it probably wasn't best to start a relationship like this.

“You don’t go here do you,” Ulaz rested his chin on Shiro chest.

“No, I was visiting my brother-”

“Oh thank the stars.” Ulaz buried his face in Shiro's chest. 

“I err.” Shrio didn’t know what to do. 

“It’s a really long story, but, er this was a one time thing. There’s this other guy.”

“Oh.” Shiro felt his face fall.

“It’s not like that I promise. Things are complicated right now and I-. I really missed him last night and you were there and looked so delicious,” Ulaz’s grin was almost animalistic, “I had a fun time, but like-”

“Someone else is in the picture,” Shiro said.

“Let me take you out to breakfast. As friends.” Ulaz offered. 

“Okay.”

**xXx**

Shiro was adjusting better than he had before with Matt back in his life. Ulaz and him had exchanged number and occasionally he got a text from him. When Matt beat Shiro in a juvenile wrestling competition, he discovered how out of shape he had become and decided to join a gym. The Castle of Lions. It was kind of a pretentious name but a really nice place. 

He brought Matt with him one day to be his spotter. That might have been a mistake. You see there was this woman. Who, well she seriously made shiro question if he was gay or not. 

“You should ask her out,” Matt says on one of their water breaks. 

“And say what. ‘Hi I’m Shiro I am pretty gay but I’d like you to crush my head with your thighs?’” Shiro quipped. 

Matt snorted water out his nose. “Yeah that’s a good start,” He wipes his face off, “You’ve been staring at her all morning. The worst thing she could do is say no. You might end up with a girlfriend or maybe it could be one of your classic Shiro-disaster dates and you end up with a new friend.” 

Shiro glared at him.

“If you don’t ask her out I will for you,” Matt threatens.

“Fine, but after this next round,” Shiro pushes Matt back towards the weights.

 

Shiro hadn’t been this awkwards since he was in high school. Or so he think. 

“Hi er I’m Shiro.” He introduces himself to the woman.

“Hello,” Her voice was even more beautiful. “I’m Alluring. I mean Allura.” She blushes and Shiro laughs softly. 

“I was wondering if you would maybe-”

“Want to get dinner some time?” She says. Shiro was going to go for coffee but then the memory of Slav popped back up and he quickly nodded.

“Yeah.” Shiro says.

“That would be lovely,” Allura smiles and wow is Shiro gay? He doesn't think it matters anymore. They exchange number and make the arrangements to meet up.

Matt teases Shiro endlessly. Keith even finds out. Apparently the damn Holt put the whole exchange on snapchat. Shiro should probably get that.  

 

They agreed to meet at a fancy Italian place. Shiro broke out his best white shirt, Matt and his roommate said he looked great. Then Matt snuck a two condoms and a packet of lube into Shiro’s dress shirt pocket.

“If she doesn’t bang you I will eat my left shoe.” Matt says.

“I hope you like shoe loaf,” Shiro says, transferring the packets into his pants pocket. Better safe than sorry. Ulaz had told Shiro a hilarious yet horrifying story about the time one of the brothers got the clap. Shiro made sure Keith had plenty of condoms after that. 

“If you are cooking, I’ll eat anything.” Matt purrs. Shiro might as well change his nationality to tomato by how read he turns. His roommates laughter can be heard from the next room over. 

“Okay I am leaving now, bye.”

 

When Allura walks in her hair is in beautiful curls and she has on a gorgeous black number and just wow.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro says as he pulls out the chair for her. 

“Thank you,” She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Overall the date is wonderful. The food is good, the company is better and Shiro feels the best he has in a while.

Allura suggest that they go on a walk after dinner.

“Are you sure, you won't be too cold will you?” Shiro worries.

Her smile is reassuring. And wow are those butterflies in his stomach? 

They walk through a local park and continue talking. Shiro learns more about her family and their clean energy business. He tells her more about growing up with Keith and his time in the military. It’s wonderful.

They end up back at Allura’s building and Shiro kisses her good night.

“That was-” Allura presses her lips together. Shiro knew things were too good to be true, “nice.”

“Allura, I had a wonderful time tonight,” Shiro says.

“That felt like kissing my brother.” Shiro was going to say more like a wet fish but yeah that was probably a nicer way to put it.

“I am so gay.” Shiro blurts out.

Allura laughs so hard she snorts, “Was that-”

Shiro realizes what he said and flushes. “Not like that. I- It felt like kissing a sibling, you’re right. Not that I like my brother like that.” Now there is a uncomfortable thought. 

“I am glad. We should work out sometime together,” Allura offers. 

“That would  be fantastic.” Shiro says.

The fact that Matt is getting Shoe loaf is what has Shiro floating back to his apartment.

 

“Date go that well?” His roommate greets him from the couch.

“Yeah- well no- but,” Shiro is really tongue tied trying to explain what happened. His roommates smirk and kind eyes tie him up in all sorts of knots as he tries to explain how nice his night with allura was but how really and truly gay he is. 

“Shiro, I could have told you how gay you were,” he laughs, “You came back from that hallmark movie date without even getting in her pants.”

Shiro is kind of a dumbass. His roommate is the best though as he pets his hair and lets shiro bemoan his the lack of common sense.

**xXx**

By mid-November Shiro’s life has settled in to a pretty great routine. Matt is his meme lord of a best friend. Allura and Shiro are a dream team both in the gym and at Allura’s family company. Shiro never though he would be happy to work in an office, but here he is thriving. 

And then he gets a very drunk text from Ulaz while he and Allura are putting together a presentation. Something about more muscles than brain cells and a tattoo. He shrugs it off. The next morning Shiro gets a call from Ulaz.

“I am so sorry about last night, I just freaking Thace showed up out of nowhere and we had surprise party and-” The other man rambles on about the situation and shiro kind of tunes him out.

“Ulaz its okay I promise, I was working last night. Don’t worry about it.”

“Let me make it up to you.” Ulaz insists. 

“Okay?” Shiro still isn’t sure what Ulaz wants to make up for.

“There’s this guy I think you would really like, let me set you two up on a date. He is exactly your type. Weird hair, can't really adult, terrible sense of humor, you’ll love him.”

What could it hurt?

 

Ulaz sets him up on a blind date at place close to campus. It’s a cafe. Shiro still shutters at the memory of his last date at a cafe. This can’t be that bad. The place is very college aesthetic. Selling shirt with _ Iverson’s  _ printed on the front. Fairy lights and rustic looking tables with overly plush couches. Some weird indie band is playing. Keith would probably love this place. 

Speak of the devil. His brother is sitting on a red couch in skinny jeans and a black shirt texting away on his phone with a mug of tea by him. Shiro gives the cafe a quick look around and doesn’t see his date, Ulaz had said the guy would have a leather jacket on him, and makes his way to Keiths side.

“What are you doing here baby bro,” Shiro resists the temptation to noogie him. For once Keith has his hair back.

“I er- I was going to meet someone.” Keith says looking at Shiro, “What are you doing here?” Shiro flops down on the couch with Keith.

“Same as you, you have a study date or something?” Shiro doesn’t see a backpack around. 

“Sort of, my big-” Keith narrows his eyes at Shiro. “My big is a dumbass who set me up on a date with my older brother.”

Shiro splutters, because what? The he sees the red leather jacket Keith has had since he stole it from Shiro draped over the side of the couch. “You’re my date?” Shiro asks because how?

“Yeah, my big- Thace- let Ulaz set me up on a date with with and I quote ‘One armed dream boat.’” Keith deadpans.

“Yikes,” Shiro says, “How did you not assume it was me.”

“I forget you don’t have both arms anymore!” Keith says, “How did you let this happen?”

“Um- Ulaz.”

“Is a dumbass,” Keith interupts.

“Yeah but since the party we have kept in contact and I guess you never came up as a my brother?” Shiro says.

“You are a disaster gay, but not nearly as much as Ulaz is,” Keith has his phone in hand snapchat out and is taking a photo of the two of them before Shiro can really protest and captions it. ‘Shout out to Ulaz who set me up on a blind date with my own brother.’ and proceeds to send it to everyone in his contacts. Or so Shiro assumes. 

“Is he going to live that down?”

“Nope.”

Keith really is a little shit. 

**xXx**

Shiro has reverted to his true form as a twelve year old girl. He is sprawled out in his apartment on the couch eating junk food and watching American Ninja Warriors when his roommate walks in. 

“Bad date?”

“Sorta. Blind dates are dangerous when you and your siblings have different last names.”

“Yikes.”

“It was nice to spend time with my little brother. He teased the hell out of his frat brother who set us up.”

“How does this always seem to happen to you,” His roommate sits down on the couch by Shiro’s head. 

“You know. I swear it’s because I am a disaster gay. This never happens to functional people like you, right Adam?”

His roommate stutters and blushes in an unexpected way, that causes Shiro to sit up.

“Adam?”

“I would call myself a functional adult,” He finally says, “I’m more of a hopeless bisexual? Like I get this request from my favorite student that hey his brother has been honorably discharged from the army and needs an place to stay and he knows I am looking for a roommate but I didn’t know his brother was so cute and I spend months helping him adjust and return to the land of the living only to develop a hopeless crush on him. And when he starts to go on dates I want them all to work out but he has some tendency to turn them into his friends-”

“Adam?” Shiro sort of followed that, but maybe he did.

Adams lips are on his and- oh. Yes. Shiro leans back pulling Adam on top of him and wow he was so blind. Adam.

“Is this okay?” Adams eyes are bright and his lips are pink and Shiro is really a disaster gay.

“Yeah, I think so.” Shiro kisses him again.

Being a disaster gay is pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> /And they were roommates./
> 
> I might make this a part of a series because I couldn't figure out how to fit Lance or Hunk into this, but trust me they are running around being dramatic and creating chaos. On the other hand I have an idea on how to fix season eight with even more angst. So let me know?


End file.
